Beneath a synthetic grass field a base or drainage system is usually installed. Such drainage systems may comprise a base of stone and a plurality of tiles above the stones. While both the conventional tiles and conventional stone bases are effective for their intended purposes, there can be problems associated with the tiles and stone bases, as well as the method of installing a synthetic grass field thereon.
The conventional stone bases are relatively deep and require substantial time for excavating the soil, laying the stone and leveling. Often, problems can arise based upon the availability of the stone, as well as the tedious nature of layering and leveling the same, resulting in delays. Also, because of the depth of the stone base, the cost of a synthetic grass system can be substantial. It is desirable to have a stone base that can minimize time delays and cost.
The conventional method of installing the stone underneath the synthetic grass and/or grass with tile requires several independent people to complete the project. First, a base installer is required to prepare the base which includes, among other things, layering and leveling of stone. Second, a grass installer must wait until the base installer is finished until the grass installer can begin to install the synthetic grass field. Additionally, there are time delays associated with shipping and receiving tile when underlying tile is to be used. It is desirable to have a method for installing that minimizes the time that the base installer is working, giving the grass installer more time and control over the installation.
Finally, synthetic grass companies typically have to ship multiple shipments of different materials to the job site, including, for example, drainage tiles. Multiple shipments cost money, can create delays, and potentially get lost. Additionally, storing such tiles takes up space. It is desirable to have a method of doing business that minimizes the amount of stored materials, shipped materials and potential delays.